Crawl
by InuKag4everbabe
Summary: Rick wasn't the only survivor in the hospital that was left for dead by their own best friend. What if that survivor accompanied Rick on his journey to find his family. What if on the way to find his family, they form a strong bond to what people consider family? What happens when the survivor and Rick find his family, and she meets someone in the group everyone despises. DarylxOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Crawl**_

Chapter 1

I don't own 'The Walking Dead'

I will be uploading a pictures of my oc's soon... If this story is popular enough.

Pale colored hair is just blond hair, just... Pale. Platinum maybe?

_"Kenzie?!" No response._

_"Kenzie, wake up!" Tugging at the girl's unconscious body, the frightened girl attempted to wake her up, but nothing was happening._

_'Maybe she's dead...' She thought, her blue eyes frantically taking in the girl's still form, it was hard to tell whether she was breathing or not. Her chest wasn't moving, yet the heart monitor was still beeping. If, only slightly. She just had to be alive, her bestfriend couldn't die like this, especially when the military was here, executing anyone or anything who they thought were going to turn into those... things._

_A shot rang out, followed by others, along with ear piercing screams. And mumbled pleas._

_She had to leave before they found her, but was it worth her friend... her bestfriend's life? She eyed the girl once more, tears slowly leaking from her eyes. _

_"Kenzie..." She started, caressing the girl's deathly pale, hard cheek, "I'm so sorry..." She murmured, stepping away from her._

_"I'm so sorry..." She said once more, before leaving, never once looking back._

_..._

"Kenzie. I brought these for you; a 'get well' present from me and the team. Hell, even coach pitched in." She heard her friend mutter, setting a vase full of beautifully colored roses on the desk beside her bed.

A throaty chuckle escaped Makenzie's dry, cracked lips.

"Didn't think coach would do something like that... 'too soft' as he would say." She joked, her voice cracking.

Her friend didn't laugh, or atleast try to humor Makenzie like she usually did, she just stood there staring at the roses intently, as if she didn't hear a thing.

Makenzie started to worry about her friend, never was she this quiet, unless it was something serious going on.

"Jess, what's wrong-?"  
"If you can hear me Kenzie, please wake wake up... just, please. I need you... just, don't die. Please don't die..." She begged, interrupting her friend. Her silent sobs echoing in the dull room.

_'What?'_ Makenzie thought, looking at Jess as if she'd grown 2 heads.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm awake." She told her still confused at the situation.

Jess bit her lip, trying to control it's trembling, still not hearing her friend attempting to calm her down.

"Y-you just don't know... all this pain I've been through in only a few days. I need you, Kenzie. I just don't know how much more I can take..." She admitted, fisting handfulls of her pale colored hair.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Makenzie asked, her eyes feeling heavy.

Jess didn't answer her question, and every second that passed her eyes were only getting harder, and harder to keep open. She tried to say something, anything that'll make Jess have second thoughts on trying to attempt suicide, but her eyelids felt like it weighed tons, and soon she let the darkness take over her.

...

Opening her eyes, she scanned the room, finding nothing, but the dead roses, and heart monitor beside her.

She licked her lips, feeling how dry they were.

_'Where am I?'_ She thought, anxiously surveying the room.

"Jess?" Makenzie called out... nothing. "Jess?!" She yelled out, ignoring the pain in her throat. Again, she was met with silence.

Jess wasn't there...

_'Was it a dream?'_ She asked herself, but it couldn't be. Jess was there, talking to her, laughing with her, pleading with her... It all felt too real to say it was just a dream, or just her mind playing tricks with her.

She started pulling all of the plugs away from her body, her arms feeling a bit numb from not being used in a while.

"Hello?" She whispered, pushing herself out of the bed.

"Anybody here?!" She yelled.

_Nothing..._

Makenzie stretched, relaxing all of her stiff muscles. She had a weird feeling about this place, she'd always hated hospitals, but something about this place seemed... odd. She had to get out of there, and fast. Slowly, but cautiously she started her way towards the door, using the walls for support.

When she reached the door, Makenzie bit her lip nervously, drawing blood. But wasted no time reaching for the door knob, and flinging it open.

Later, she would soon regret not staying in the room. That would've been a hell of a lot easier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crawl**_

Chapter 2

I don't own 'The Walking Dead'

Sorry, I didn't finish my summary... I thought that I would be able to get the whole thing in it.

Summary: Rick wasn't the only survivor in the hospital that was left for dead by their own best friend. What if that survivor accompanied Rick on his journey to find his family. What if on the way to find his family, they form a strong bond to what people consider family? What happens when the survivor and Rick find his family, and she meets someone in the group everyone despises. *Warning* There will be some spanish in this fic! Eventual DarylxOc FYI 28

Abuelo-Grandpa

Abuela-Grandma

Abuelos-Grandparents

_..._

"Hello..." Makenzie called out, stepping out of the room, "Anyone there?" Her Spanish accent drawled.

She was met with silence, her eyes scanned the wrecked hallway, looking for a sign of life, looking for someone, anyone to protect her. A whine escaped her lips as she continued walking, ignoring the fear she felt with every step she took.

Turning a corner, Makenzie spotted a door that had chains wrapped around the black paint splayed across it, with words she had to squint, just to read properly.

"Don't open... Dead ?" She read out loud, not understanding what that meant, but didn't waste any time leaving as soon as she saw the door being pushed agaisnt, the chains clashing with the door handles.

Makenzie turned another corner, the lights in the hallway flickering as the hallway was littered with dead, decomposing bodies. The stench of the hallway travelled it's way into the girl's sensitive nose, her face scrunched at the smell, she quickly covered her nose and mouth when she felt the bile rising in her throat.

_'What... happened?' _She wondered, stepping over one of the dead bodies, carefully.

Makenzie didn't notice that one of those supposedly dead bodies was actually breathing, and was frantically watching her every movement with bloodthristy, hungered eyes.

Once she found a door, she couldn't help the excited squeal that left her lips as the smell of pine, and honey filled her nostrils. Finally... a chance to escape this horrid place, and go back home to her grandparents, the smell of her abuela's award winning apple pie filled her nostrils, making her drool at the thought of it. Makenzie clearing her throat, taking a bold step forward outside of the hospital, only to be pulled back in roughly, losing her balance, she fell face first onto the cold, and dirty tiled floor.

A pained gasp left her lips as soon as she felt something hovering over her lithe body. Trying to escape the person's grasp, she lashed her foot out, intending to kick the person's face, but instead hitting their shoulder, the blow was hard enough for the person ontop of her to release their strong hold on her body, Makenzie quickly crawled away from the person. Immediately she pushed herself up on her feet, and started to run, but the person was just too stubborn to let her leave that quickly, and roughly grabbed her ankle with such strong force she fell again. Makenzie let out a pained scream as she fell to the floor, her nose breaking at impact.

"Help!" She yelled, spitting out the blood that travelled from her nose to the inside of her mouth. "Somebody!" Nothing... "_Please_..." She cried out, her eyes blurring from the tears that threatened to fall.

A disgusted look crossed her face when she felt something wet on her scalp, she closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't going to give the person the pleasure of seeing her cry, and beg for mercy. Makenzie fought the urge not to whine when she felt the person's warm, and horrid breath on her neck... this was it, she was going to be raped at the hands of someone she didn't even know, or saw.

The thought of giving up, she **hated** it.

Flashes of her abuelos suddenly filled her sights. Her abuelo's long talks about his days in the military, her abuela's warm, and welcoming smile... A tear fell from her eyes, cascading down her warm flesh, and to her lips drying out. A bittersweet smile formed on her lips... her life, her family, Jess... they were all gone. Makenzie clenched her fists tightly, waiting for the pain to come. A pair of lips pressed agaisnt the girl's sweaty neck, their teeth softly running agaisnt her skin, careful not to pierce her skin.

That person was playing with her! Teasing her as if they knew she was afraid. It **angered** her.

"Just do it already!" She yelled, spit flying out of her mouth. "Kill me!" The person above her snarled, irritated, but made no move to end her life.

Opening her eyes, Makenzie looked over her shoulder to see what was going on with her attacker, seeing nothing or no one there she crawled up to her knees and looked around. A horrified gasp left her lips when she saw her attacker lying inches away from her... **dead**.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked, their voice filled with concern.

Makenzie nodded, climbing to her feet her eyes still on the dead body. She was going to die... But, someone saved her, her hero saved her! Taking her eyes off the man's dead body she turned to her saviour and engulfed him into a tight hug. Tears fell from her eyes as she rubbed them off on the guy's shirt.

"Thank you!" She yelled, her voice cracking from the sobs that erupted from her throat, "Thank you so much!"

The man didn't say anything, he didn't have to. His arms slowly wrapped themselves around her petite body, pulling her closer to him. And that was all she needed...

...

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours; taking in each other's comfort. Before the man pulled away from her.

"My names Rick..." He said, grinning at her. "Rick Grimes."

Makenzie gave him a small smile, "Makenzie Sanchez." She told him, "Kenzie for short."

Rick nodded, running a hand through his tangled brown hair. A somewhat confused look crossing his face.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked, his blue eyes searching hers for answers.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's going on, I just woke up from a coma a few minutes ago." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

A sigh left his lips, "Me too. We should leave, before we run into more trouble..." He told her, walking ahead of her.

Makenzie stared at the back of the man's head, was he really saying that they're working together for now? She smiled softly, and followed after him. Not once looking back.

...

"What the hell happened?" Rick murmured, his eyes scanning the yard full of dead bodies. Makenzie closed her eyes, not wanting to see all these dead people.

"Lets just avoid them..." She suggested, opening her eyes. But he shook his head.

"The only way to leave is through those gates..." He pointed at the gates that was a few feet away. "Unless you want to climb those wired gates?" Rick asked her, seeing Makenzie shake her head no, he started walking, ignoring the smelly dead bodies that passed him.

"Are we almost there?" asked Makenzie, after a few minutes of walking. Rick nodded.

"Yes."

"Like, when?"

"When what?" He asked confused at her questions.

"Like, when will we get there?" She asked him, impatience getting the best of her.

"Like I said... We're almost there."

Nothing was said for a few minutes.

A rumbling noise caught her ears, turning to the sound she saw Rick fumbling with some sort of chain wrapped around the gates. A frustrated sigh left his lips, running his hands irritatedly through his hair.

"What's going on?" Makenzie asked, when she saw him walking away from the gate.

"The gates chained up..." He explained, chewing the inside of his cheek. Makenzie scoffed, looking at the man as if he'd grown 2 heads. Rick looked over at her.

"Well unless you have somethin' better in mind, we're stuck." She rolled her eyes, pointing in the direction of the gate.

"We climb over it, it doesn't have those spiked objects wrapped around it." Makenzie told him, starting her way towards the gate. He didn't reply back, a smug smirk made it's way to her delicate lips, as she climbed her way to the top of the gate.

"Make sure you don't get your hospital gown caught." Rick warned, when she reached the top of the gate. Makenzie's eyes widened as she looked down at her attire. She didn't even know she was wearing that, until now.

Nodding at him, she continued climbing down the gates, careful not to get her gown caught in the gates. Feeling the gravel on her barefeet, Makenzie let go of the gate, as she waited for Rick to come down.

Once he made his way over to her, he continued walking. Having no destination in mind. Jogging over his side, she slowed down. Her light brown eyes searching his for an answer. When she didn't get one, she took initiative and spoke.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked. Turning to face her, his face holding a stern and serious look.

"Anywhere, but there."


End file.
